


Grounding

by NachoDiablo



Series: RenoVerse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smitten Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Steve asks Sam for directions and winds up finding his way home.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: RenoVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870543
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790692) ages ago, I had this scenario in the back of my mind as the explanation to how Steve and Bucky wound up in Reno in the first place. I dig a slow burn as much as anyone, but Steve seeing Sam and just _knowing_ without a doubt that they’re meant to be has a special place in my heart.

“Reno is a shithole.”

Bucky’s grumblings from the passenger seat don’t distract Steve. He keeps his eyes on the road as they merge onto eighty.

“All of Nevada is a shithole, Buck.” 

“Exactly.”

“You’ll survive a few hours.”

Bucky doesn’t answer. Steve hears his head thump softly against the window.

“We’ve gotta stop,” Steve says eventually. “Get some food, something to keep us going for the next leg. Maybe a new car, too.”

Silence. Then, as they pull into town, Bucky speaks.

“We should turn back.”

Steve’s jaw clenches. It’s his turn to be quiet now. They’ve been having this conversation on loop for the past seven hours since they left the safehouse in Vegas, and by now even Steve is tired of arguing.

They can’t go back to Los Angeles. Bucky’s finally finagled a tentative freedom from his obligations to Pierce, and Steve’s not going to let him get dragged back into the fold. Vegas and L.A. are both under Pierce’s control, but Portland or Seattle will be able to hide them long enough to make a better plan.

He knows Bucky worries that running will draw Pierce’s attention, but Steve knows they have to take the chance.

Once in town, they drive down the main boulevard, scoping out the tacky sights. Bucky’s right. Reno  _ is  _ a shithole. But it’s safe enough for a few hours stop.

Steve finds parking on a side street and turns the car off. He’s not looking forward to leaving the air conditioning. Bucky doesn’t seem bothered as he adjusts his long sleeved hoodie. Steve feels overheated just looking at him.

“Alright, here’s the plan.” Steve points to a convenience store at the corner. “You grab supplies at the store. Water, Power Bars, whatever energy drinks and bennies they got.”

“And sour patch kids.”

“Obviously.” Steve points in the opposite direction. “There’s a gym one block over. Strength and conditioning, a few bikes parked out front. I’ll check it out, see if anyone knows where we can get a new ride, fast.”

Bucky narrows his eyes. “No motorcycles.”

“What?” Steve tries very hard to force an innocent look onto his face. Bucky’s eyes narrow further.

“I mean it, punk. I’m not riding behind you in this heat.”

“The wind cools you off!”

“It does  _ not.” _

“You’re the one wearing a hoodie,” Steve points out. “Of course you’re gonna overheat.”

Bucky huffs and gets out of the car without further comment. Steve follows, immediately feeling suffocated by the humidity. Before he can lock the door, he’s got Bucky pressed against his chest in a tight hug.

“Thanks,” Bucky whispers. He pulls back before they get too sweaty. “It’s not gonna work, but thanks.”

“It  _ will  _ work,” Steve says stubbornly. “We’re gonna be fine, okay?”

Bucky’s smile is genuine as he shrugs and heads towards the store. Steve feels light on his feet as he walks towards the gym. It’s a good plan. They’ll lie low up north, long enough to have Nat fit them with new identities. Then they can disappear for real, until Steve figures out how to take Pierce down permanently.

It’s a good plan, not a great one. But it’s all they have at the moment.

The gym is air conditioned, thankfully. He glances around; it’s what he’d hoped for. A standard box, no treadmills or inspo posters. Just mats, weights, and bars in an open space. A couple of patrons are lifting, but it’s not crowded yet.

A man stands at the counter with his back to Steve. A winged design proclaiming  _ Falcon Strength & Conditioning, Est. 2015  _ stretches across the broad shoulders of his t-shirt. Even through his loose sweatpants, the curve of his ass is clearly defined, which Steve takes a minute to appreciate.

Clearly absorbed in whatever paperwork he’s looking at, the man doesn’t seem to notice Steve’s approach. Steve clears his throat, but the man still doesn’t turn around. He tries again to get his attention, calling out, “On your left.”

Startled, the man turns to face Steve. “Oh, sorry man. Didn’t hear you come in.”

He smiles, and Steve’s whole world shifts on its axis.

The corners of the man’s eyes crinkle, and his lashes lower just a touch. The apples of his cheeks glow lustrous and there’s a little gap in his front teeth. His eyes are a warm, rich brown that makes Steve want to dive in and drown in them. 

Steve’s palms are clammy as his heart thumps heavily in his chest. He’s somehow flushed and lightheaded at the same time. His head spins as he drinks in every detail of the man before him. Steve’s not sure how, but he knows, irrevocably, that he wants nothing more than to keep that smile in place forever.

This must be love at first sight, Steve muses to himself. Or else it’s a stroke. Either way, he’s fine with it.

The man’s talking, Steve realizes with a start. Steve steadies his breathing and subtly wipes a hand on his jeans before holding it out for a shake.

“I’m Steve,” he interrupts, trying to keep his voice calm. 

“That’s nice.” The man accepts Steve’s hand, looking wary but amused. “I’m Sam.”

“Sam,” Steve repeats. The name feels familiar already as it rolls off his tongue. “That’s a beautiful name. Gorgeous, just like you.”

“Are you for real?” Sam looks as though he’s not sure whether to laugh or show him the door.

Steve isn’t embarrassed. Sam is his soul mate, after all. Surely he won’t hold Steve’s awkwardness against him. But still, Steve should make an effort to put his best foot forward.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “I’m a little out of it, been on the road all day. But I meant every word.”

Steve looks down, then up at Sam through his lashes, with a little half smile. Subtly, he straightens his shoulders so that his shirt pulls a touch tighter across his chest. He’s not a smooth operator by any means, but he’s got a few moves.

And Sam is not immune to them, it seems. His eyes widen as they meet Steve’s, then quickly dart down to the floor. Sam’s hand lingers in Steve’s grasp. When he finally lets go, a sting of disappointment pierces Steve’s heart, but he keeps a straight face.

“Long ride, huh?” Sam says eventually. 

“Yeah, up from Vegas.”

“What brings you to Reno?”

Steve chuckles at the dry note in Sam’s voice. It’s the tone of a local who knows their hometown’s drags are well deserved. “My brother and I are just passing through.”

“Ah.” Sam doesn’t ask where he’s going. He fixes Steve with a careful look as he folds his arms across his chest and leans against the counter. “Not staying long, then?”

Steve shrugs. “Not really sure.” It’s technically a lie. They’ll be on the road again in less than an hour. But the longer he stares into Sam’s eyes, the more  _ that  _ feels like the lie.

“Don’t blame you. Reno’s a shithole.”

Steve laughs at Sam’s fond declaration. “So I’ve been told. What are you doing here, then?”

“Running a gym,” Sam teases with a smirk.

Steve scowls playfully. “Smart ass, huh?”

“You know it.” Sam frowns thoughtfully, then gives Steve another one of those weighted looks. “I retired about five years ago, from DC. Nevada’s far enough from that action that I get to live a quiet life without any hassle.”

Steve fights to keep his jaw from dropping. He rarely gets made, thanks to his clean-cut looks. But Sam  _ knows. _ And he’s the same, Steve feels it in his bones. Guys that dip on the wrong side of the law. Apparently Sam had gotten out, which makes Steve certain that they are similar in other ways, too. Steve has often dreamed about doing the same, but he respects Fury too much to up and leave without proper warning. And he hasn’t wanted to leave Bucky behind, either.

But Bucky is free now. Maybe Steve could be, too.

Sam nods in response to a question Steve hasn’t asked. He looks a little sad as he gestures towards the north facing window.

“If you’re looking for a shop that won’t ask questions, there’s one down the road. I can hook you up, let you get on your way.”

Steve hates the way Sam’s smile has dimmed. Without stopping to think, he steps closer and takes one of Sam’s hands into his own.

“Maybe I already found what I’m looking for.”

It’s corny as hell, but it’s no line. Steve means it with every fiber of his being. His sincerity must shine through, because Sam’s lower lip trembles for a moment as he pulls Steve in closer.

“C’mon,” he says under his breath, and steers Steve towards a door behind the counter. Steve’s heart sings as he follows Sam through the door and into a small office, cramped but neat. 

The door lock has barely clicked into place when their lips crash together. Steve backs Sam up against the door as his hands roam the planes of Sam’s body. Sam gasps against Steve’s lips as their hips press together. Steve loves that Sam’s just as desperate for this as he is. They’ve only just met, but this feels like something Steve’s been longing for his whole life. 

He falls to his knees, working Sam’s sweatpants down his thighs as Sam’s fingers tangle in his hair. Steve needs to get his mouth on Sam  _ right now  _ or else he’ll die. He moans as he tastes the wetness of Sam’s dick and wraps one hand around the shaft. Sam’s breath hitches as Steve takes him down, then pulls back to work his tongue against the head.

“Damn,” Sam chokes out. “That feels-- holy shit, baby, I’m--”

Steve deepthroats him again, and Sam’s words strangle to a halt. The blunt pressure of his fingernails dig into Steve’s scalp. Steve’s own dick is iron hard in his jeans, but he barely makes note of it. He’s focused on Sam right now, figuring out what moves make Sam’s knees go weak and his grip tighten in Steve’s hair. Steve’s no Casanova, but he’s a details man. He’s good at reading his partners, and Sam’s so responsive that it’s the easiest pleasure in the world to give him what he needs.

“Fuck me.”

Sam’s words rush out, causing Steve to pause. He notices that Sam’s frozen as well, except for his heaving breaths. Steve peers up through his lashes; Sam looks mortified, and his shoulders are starting to hunch up.

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispers. “I didn’t-- I’m not thinking, it just slipped out.”

Quickly, Steve gets to his feet. He cups Sam’s face and kisses him, then rests their foreheads together.

“Did you mean it?”

“I-- yeah, I mean, it’s been awhile, but. Well, not really, I take care of myself, but with another person--”

Steve kisses him again, mostly to silence him. The thought of Sam spread out on his bed, fucking himself, nearly causes Steve to come in his pants.

“Do you want it?” It’s a simple question, but Steve watches Sam carefully as he asks. If he senses even the slightest hesitation, he’ll finish Sam off another way.

But Sam nods resolutely. He leans in to kiss Steve one more time, then turns around and rests his hands against the door.

Steve’s got his jeans and boxers down to his knees in two seconds flat. Which makes it harder to get the condom out of his wallet, but he gets the job done, rolling it on and pressing against the curve of Sam’s ass.

“Just get in me,” Sam says urgently. “I’m good to go, I swear.”

Sure enough, Sam’s tight as Steve slides in, but he breathes through it and takes Steve’s dick with ease. Steve wonders when Sam last fucked himself. Was it last night before bed, fast and dirty? Or had it been this morning, slow and easy? Had Sam come over his fingers, then sucked them clean? Had his sheets been damp when he’d finished, sweat beaded across his skin?

Steve rolls his hips as Sam pushes back to meet him. One arm wraps around Sam’s chest, while the other rests atop Sam’s hand on the door, lacing through his fingers.

“Baby,” Steve whispers in Sam’s ear as they move together. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Sam’s breathless as he tilts his head so Steve can kiss his neck.

“So perfect, could fuck you forever.” Steve’s teeth graze Sam’s skin as he thrusts harder. “Next time, baby, m’gonna go real slow with you. Spread you out on the bed, so pretty. Love on every inch of you.”

“Please,” Sam gasps as Steve’s hand moves from his chest down to his dick, slick with precome. Steve tries to keep his thrusts in time with his hand movements as he jerks Sam off.

“Gonna come inside you, then eat you out and get you off, nice and sweet. Lick you clean ‘til you come again.”

The vision of Sam on his bed, wrecked and spent, fills Steve’s head once more. He comes hard, pressing his hips into Sam as he pulses. His hand doesn’t slow on Sam’s dick; Sam’s muscles go taut as Steve speeds up his ministrations. Fingers squeeze Steve’s tighter against the door.

“Love feeling you against me, baby, can’t wait to hold you in my arms all night.”

It’s not the usual dirty talk that Steve’s learned to perform. But it’s what’s in Steve’s heart. And with Sam, it feels safe to open himself up, let his softer parts be vulnerable.

With a muffled cry, Sam comes too, spilling over Steve’s fingers. Steve holds him until he’s spent, forehead dropped against the door. Steve brushes more kisses against Sam’s neck as he catches his breath, then slides his softening dick out slowly, keeping the condom from slipping off.

It’s comfortable as they untangle from each other, passing tissues back and forth and adjusting their clothes. Easy, like they’ve done this a hundred times, sneaked off for a quickie at work. Steve suspects that when they actually do reach the hundredth time, his heart will still flutter when Sam smiles at him, just as it’s doing now.

They’re dressed, but Steve’s not ready to leave. Neither is Sam, it seems, as he leans against the desk and tugs Steve closer for another kiss.

“So,” Steve muses as Sam runs his hands over his hips. “You got a quiet life here, huh?”

Sam nods. “Yeah, it’s alright.”

“No hassle?”

“No hassle.”

Steve ponders this for a moment. He knows Bucky is tired of running. Reno’s far enough from Pierce’s hub that they’ll be out of the fray. But it’s still in Nevada, so they're not technically fleeing his territory. Maybe, Steve thinks, it could be enough to keep Pierce off their backs.

“You know any motels around here that have vacancies? Preferably two beds. My brother kicks.”

Sam laughs. “But you don’t, huh?”

“I’m a very comfortable sleeping partner,” Steve replies with a smirk.

Sam drums his fingers against Steve’s hips. “I could maybe make room for a couple of house guests.”

Steve returns Sam’s grin and leans in for another kiss. Sam’s place is gonna be home, Steve knows. He’s already lived a whole life without Sam; Steve doesn’t want them to spend one more second apart.


End file.
